Windows 10: User betrayal
Just like a virus, Windows 10 sneaks into your computer,Microsoft is forcing Windows 10 on users’ machines without consent uploads all your private & confidential data to NSA/Microsoft,A Traffic Analysis of Windows 10 then uploads itself to other devices, all without your knowledge. * Windows 10 corrupts other Operating Systems, in a dual boot system. * Windows 10 updates drivers regardless of peripheral setup compatiblityWindows 10 in head-on crash with Nvidia drivers as world watches launch * Windows 10 start menu will bring up the Metro/Modern UI showing advertisements. Windows 10 bandwidth hog * Windows 10 steals your Internet bandwidth to deliver Windows 10 updates to othersWindows 10's New Feature Steals Your Internet Bandwidth Furthermore, to send Microsoft and NSA your private data, Windows 10 uses your Internet connection. This 'private data' includes All text typed on the keyboard is stored in temporary files, and sent (once per 30 mins) to: oca.telemetry.microsoft.com.NSAtc.net pre.footprintpredict.com reports.wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com The implications of this are significant: because this is an OS-level keylogger, all the data you're trying to transmit securely is now sitting on some MS and NSA servers. This includes passwords and encrypted chats. This also includes the on-screen keyboard, so there is no way to authenticate to a website without MS also getting your password. Telemetry refers to the user Telemetry, and NOT the software telemetry. For example, typing a phone number anywhere into the Edge browser transmits it to: vortex.data.microsoft.com vortex-win.data.microsoft.com telecommand.telemetry.microsoft.com telecommand.telemetry.microsoft.com.NSAtc.net oca.telemetry.microsoft.com oca.telemetry.microsoft.com.nsatc.net sqm.telemetry.microsoft.com sqm.telemetry.microsoft.com.nsatc.net In another example, typing the name of any popular movie into your local file search starts a telemetry process that indexes all media files on your computer and transmits them to: df.telemetry.microsoft.com reports.wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com cs1.wpc.v0cdn.net vortex-sandbox.data.microsoft.com pre.footprintpredict.com When a webcam is first enabled, ~35mb of data gets immediately transmitted to: oca.telemetry.microsoft.com oca.telemetry.microsoft.com.NSAtc.net vortex-sandbox.data.microsoft.com i1.services.social.microsoft.com i1.services.social.microsoft.com.NSAtc.net Everything that is said into an enabled microphone is immediately transmitted to: oca.telemetry.microsoft.com oca.telemetry.microsoft.com.NSAtc.net vortex-sandbox.data.microsoft.com pre.footprintpredict.com i1.services.social.microsoft.com i1.services.social.microsoft.com.NSAtc.net telemetry.appex.bing.net telemetry.urs.microsoft.com cs1.wpc.v0cdn.net statsfe1.ws.microsoft.com if Cortana is enabled, the voice is first transcribed to text, then the transcription is sent to: pre.footprintpredict.com reports.wes.df.telemetry.microsoft.com df.telemetry.microsoft.com If Windows is left unattended for about 15 mins, a large volume of traffic starts being transmitted to various servers. This may be the raw audio data, rather than just samples. This may end up finishing your Bandwidth cap (Internet usage limit), if your ISP has a Fair Usage Policy. More Privacy violations & betrayal of user trust Missing features * No Windows Media Player anymore. DVD Player can be bought for US$ 14.99More Surprises for Windows 10 Users * Solitaire can be downloaded for free, with more adware. Add-free version will cost $1.49/month or $9.99/year. See Also * Microsoft Conspiracy * Microsoft Kills Jobs * Windows Insecurity * Data collaboration sites * German analysis of Windows 10, pdf file References External Links * Microsoft, Google and Apple clouds banned in Germany’s schools * Germany's official analysis of Windows 10 Telemetry * statement on Windows 10 from the Free Software Foundation * Wikipedia:EN:Microsoft Spyware * windows 10 comes with in-built spyware Category:Microsoft Category:Science and technology